A process often has a set of parameters that control or otherwise affect how the process processes input data to derive output data. An example process includes an image or video processing algorithm that can process an input (e.g. an input image, an input video) and produces an output (e.g. an output image, an output video). The values of the parameters used in the process can affect the quality (or other characteristic) of the output data.